sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hittite Kingdom
The Hittie Kingdom is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1548 BC. Major cities include Hattusa, the capital, Hassum, Šamuha, Hanaknak, Katapa, Hiššašhapa, Darahna, Pala, Hattena, Takkašta, Šanahuitta, Ankuwa and Purushanda. List of Kings * Mursili I 1997-1983 BC * Sapalulme I 1983-1989 BC * Pelliya I 1983-1965 BC * Sapalulme II 1965-1961BC * Tutamu I 1961-1940 BC * Pelliya II 1940-1926 BC * Sapalulme III 1926-1900 BC * Tutamu II 1900-1887 BC * Labarna I 1887-1880 BC * Anitta I 1880-1866 BC * Hattusila I 1866-1840 BC * Mursili II 1840-1826 BC * Zidanta I 1826-1811 * Hantili I 1811-1776 * Labarna II 1776-1760 * Ammuna I 1760-1745 * Anitta II 1745-1727 * Pitkhana I 1727-1707 * Zidanta II 1707-1681 * Labarna III 1681-1659 * Pu-Sarruma I 1659-1644 * Hantili II 1644-1619 * Mursili III 1619-1599 * Huzziya I 1599-1570 * Zidanta III 1570-1561 * Pu-Sarruma II 1561-1532 * Ammuna II 1532-1512 * Alluwamna I 1512-1488 * Hantili III 1488-1461 * Telepinus I 1461-1440 * Arnuwanda I 1440-1415 * Tudhaliya I 1415-1387 * Mursili IV 1387-1360 * Muwatalli I 1360-1333 * Alluwamna II 1333-1306 * Zidanta IV 1306-1290 * Suppiluliuma I 1290-1267 * Arnuwanda II 1267-1249 * Ammuna III 1249-1225 * Anitta III 1225-1204 * Telepinus II 1204-1178 * Muwatalli II 1178-1151 * Hattusila II 1151-1129 * Pu-Sarruma III 1129-1106 * Tudhaliya II 1106-1079 * Arnuwanda III 1079-1044 * Hantili IV 1044-1012 * Urhi-Teshub I 1012-984 * Anitta IV 984-957 * Suppiluliuma II 957-931 * Hattusila III 931-903 * Arnuwanda IV 903-876 * Tudhaliya III 876-858 * Pitkhana II 858-820 * Telepinus III 820-798 * Muwatalli III 798-760 * Ammuna IV 760-734 * Labarna IV 734-708 * Huzziya II 708-682 * Hattusila IV 682-656 * Arnuwanda V 656-623 * Mursili V 623-600 * Alluwamna III 600-577 * Uspilulume I 577-549 * Pu-Sarruma IV 549-515 * Hattusila V 515-480 * Labarna V 480-440 * Telepinus IV 440-419 * Kurunta I 419-396 * Pitkhana III 396-370 * Tudhaliya IV 370-338 * Huzziya III 338-302 * Anitta V 302-280 * Zidanta V 280-246 * Suppiluliuma III 246-199 * Urhi-Teshub II 199-180 * Aplahanda I 180-151 * Kurunta II 151-130 * Mursili VI 130-96 BC * Arnuwanda VI 96-51 BC * Ammuna V 51-6 BC * Telepinus V 6 BC-21 AD * Labarna VI 21-47 * Huzziya IV 47-95 * Pitkhana IV 95-123 * Hantili V 123-159 * Alluwamna IV 159-193 * Suppiluliuma IV 193-229 * Aplahanda II 229-262 * Muwatalli IV 262-290 * I-Sharruma I 290-323 * Labarna VII 323-358 * Pu-Sarruma V 358-383 * Urhi-Teshub III 383-410 * Uspilulume II 410-450 * Taras I 450-479 * Kurunta III 479-508 * Ulmi-Teshub I 508-538 * Muwatalli V 538-570 * Hattusila V 570-601 * Aplahanda III 601-635 * Ammuna VI 635-671 * I-Sharruma II 671-699 * Suwarmis I 699-725 * Urhi-Teshub IV 725-756 * Suppiluliuma V 756-790 * Anitta V 790-818 * Tudhaliya V 818-848 * I-Sharruma III 848-900 * Ulmi-Teshub II 900-926 * Taras II 926-963 * Pu-Sarruma VI 963-1002 * Pitkhana V 1002-1035 * Telepinus VI 1035-1071 * Uspilulume III 1071-1100 * Maratis I 1100-1127 * Suwarmis II 1127-1162 * Zidanta VI 1162-1200 * I-Sharruma IV 1200-1237 * Aplahanda IV 1237-1270 * Ulmi-Teshub III 1270-1302 * Taras IIII 1302-1339 * Maratis II 1339-1375 * Arnuwantis I 1375-1414 * Suwarmis III 1414-1442 * Ini-Teshub I 1442-1490 * Sahwis I 1490-1519 * I-Sharruma V 1519-1561 * Alluwamna V 1561-1595 * Arnuwantis II 1595-1620 * Taras IV 1620-1647 * Ini-Teshub II 1647-1680 * Sahwis II 1680-1702 * Maratis III 1702-1747 * Allumari I 1747-1780 * Arnuwantis III 1780-1803 * Labarna VIII 1803-1840 * Arnuwanda VII 1840-1869 * Huzziya V 1869- Religion Gods Worshipped gods include Telepinu, Hannahanna, the Goddess of Fate, Kamrusepa, Goddess of healing and magic, Inara, Goddess of wild animals,Arinniti, sun goddess, Mezzulla, Sun Goddess and daughter of Arinniti, the Goddess of Fertility and nature Katahha, Nenassan Gods Lusitti and the river Goddess Marassanda, Tašmešu, Hašammili the divine smith, the Goddess Anzili, the sun Goddess Warusenna, the sun God Ištanu, Iyarri the god of pestilence and war, the Goddess of the dead Lelwani, the mountain Goddess Daha in Ankuwa, The storm god Tarhunt, Šarruma, son of Tarhunt and Arinniti, Šuwaliyat, brother of Tarhunt, Kuwalana, God of the underworld, Kaskuh, god of the moon, vegetation God Zenkuruwa, Zubaba, God of War, War God Nudabik, War God Aštabi, the god Hešue, Kattešhapi, Miyantsnzipa, Hayaša, Harištašši, Hilašši, Hilan-zipa, Dagan-zipa, Gulzan-zipa, Genuwašša, Zithariya, the Goddesses of Fate Ištuštaya and Papaya, "Lady of the Underworld" Allani, the God Zilipuri, Higiša, Nipas, Belum, the goddess Kulitta, Zampana, Hallara of Dunna, Huwašana of Hupišna, Tapišuna of Išhupitta, Kunniyawanni of Landa, the God Abara of Šamuha, Nara, Napšara, the stag God Kurunti, Ammizzadu, Minki, Tuhuši, Apantu, Ammunki, Hapandaliya, The Mountain deities Lablana, Šariyana and Pišaiša, Ilabrat, the Goddess Nisaba, Mutmuntara, Muntara, Eltara, Taistara, the Goddess Išhara, Ana, Su'en, Ilalianta, the Goddes Hebat, and the Goddess Kubabat. The Royal ancestors are also invoked and worshipped. Rituals The parting ritual for the a deceased, performed by a Priestess of Išhara, a Wise Woman and a Patili-priest, consist of laying the dead on a bed, give them their festive clothes and jewelry. The dead person is offered bread and the Patili-priest shouts to summon the dead, sometimes standing on the roof calling inside the house. Th priest asks the gods where the dead person is going several times. The gods answer "He has gone to the Cedar House". The ritual ends when the gods answer that "The Mother has taken him by hand and accompanied him." Then the priests moan the departed. The Sun Goddess is offered drink and food. The ritual is repeated for seven days. The invocation ritual for Ištanu goes thus: "From where do you come ? I come from a pure. From which pure ? From zahanittenna (holy place). From which zahanittenna ? From the temple of the Sun. From which Sun ? His statue is new, his breast is new, his head is new, his sex is new. He has the teeth of a lion. He has the eyes of an eagle. And he sees like an eagle." The ritual offering for the Goddess during the autumn festival of Išhara goes thusly: First the incancation priest sets up two sacrifice tables, and put on them two soldier loaves. The priest then sprinkles flour into two lit fires, raises the statue of the Goddess, passes with it between the two fires, then washes and annoints the statue. He then puts the statue back on the sacrifice table and prepares for the goddess two thick loaves, cheese, cake, groats, three thick loaves, six loaves in the shape of sheep, ten sweet loaves, among them one thick loaf of a handful (size) covered with cheese and a vessel of sweet-smelling oil. Then the one for whom the sacrifice is made bows to the goddess and they bring the sheep which are killed. The liver and other organs are cooked and the loaves are baked and offered to the Goddess. Temples and Priests The King is the High Priest of the Empire, while the Queen is the High Priestess with the title of Tawananna. The temple called "The House of the Grandfathers" (É huhhaš) is where the ancestral gods, "The Gods of the Father" are purified with fire. During ceremonies to Zubaba, the King and Queen of the Hittites drink to the god from a golden lion shaped bibru (rhyton). Following cremation, the remains of Kings and Queens of the Hittites are brought into the "Stone house of the Gods". The souls of the dead Kings are believe to come into a sacred mountain. Death is reffered to as "the day of one's mother". The dead ancestors of one's family are venerated as lesser protective Gods. Administration * Agrig/Rabi Hursatim: Chief Keeper of the Storehouse * Chief Shepherd (Gal Nagad) * Chief Herdsman (Gal Sipa)